Yugi,Yami
by japanrocksanimerocks
Summary: Yugi is moving to a new house he says he like the game shop better and he like his old school better but what happens when he finds his own diary from 1989 and what happens when a fire strickes will he be able to save his friends find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Yugi was in his car board and wandering why he and his Grandpa just had to move to a new house that's right house not game shop. Yugi was always telling his Grandpa that he liked the game shop and that he liked his old school but unfortunately Grandpa always answered, "You'll just have to learn to like it and your friends can come over anytime." One hour later they arrived at their new house Yugi looked at in disappointment and then went in the house and claimed his room.

One week past and he was at school. "This is Yugi Mouto," the teacher said. He took his seat next to Jonouchi. Yugi looked around the room and seen a girl with long blond hair and she looked back at him then she looked at the teacher the teacher was now facing the blackboard then the girl looked back at Yugi and poked out her tongue and then Yugi looked to the back of the room and seen a whiteboard then looked shocked and thought "Its not every day you see a room with a whiteboard and a blackboard. "Now time for P.E." The girl that poked her tongue out came over to him and said "Kabia's gonna get you." Yugi then looked over to Jonouchi "Don't mind Mai" Jonouchi said, "She's popular and she thinks she owns the school"

They arrived at their P.E class. "Hey Jonouchi" yelled a voice. "Hey Honda" Jonouchi yelled back. "Who's this?" Asked Honda "This is a new guy named Yugi" Jonouchi answered back "Oh! Hey Yugi I'm Honda" "Hello nice to meet you Honda" "So Jonouchi seen Shizuka lately?" "Nope" "Damn. I was going to ask her out tonight" "You jerk Honda" Said Jonouchi "Shizuka?" Yugi said, "Who's Shizuka?" "My little sister" replied Jonouchi "Here you guys are I was looking for you," said a girl voice "Oh! Hey Anzu this is Yugi" Said Honda "Hey Yugi. How ya going?" Said Anzu in a voice like she had already meet him "Good" "So where is our teacher Jonouchi?" asked Yugi "Don't know he's never late" Said Jonouchi "Yeah! He always on time" said Honda "Oh! Well" said Anzu shrugging her shoulders.

Then end of the day had arrived Yugi had made three friends and two enemies the hot weather made him want to go for a swim but unfortunately they didn't have a pool instead Yugi went to an old school house and found a lot of things and then he came across a Tea Chest and opened it there he found some purple silk. Wrapped in the purple silk was a diary. "I wander who its for" Yugi said while opening the cover Yugi then read the words in the centre of the page

_For Yugi Mouto_

Then in the right corner of the page he read

_1989_

How is this diary to me I wasn't alive in 1989. Yugi then turned the page and started to read and this is what he read.

_February 12th 1989_

Jonouchi is acting like a real jerk and Anzu is getting all friendshipy and sometimes I feel like Honda is my only friend but then Honda is always hanging around Shizuka and Duke is always hanging around Shizuka and Mai and Kabia are going out like hanging around in a huge gang and teasing people its really annoying and now I feel like I'm all alone and I have barely got any friends but Mai and Kabia are my friends and Kabia's a billionaire know wander why Mai is going out with him.

That was the end of that short entry to the diary "Maybe I could read some more tomorrow when I have the time I will probably spend all day in here because tomorrow is Saturday" Yugi thought "Yugi, Yugi" Grandpa was calling him for dinner "Coming" Yugi yelled and loud as he could so his grandpa could hear him. Soon Yugi was up at his new house and eating dinner "Did you make new friends Yugi?" Asked Grandpa "Yeah! I did there names are Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu" Yugi replied as he ate a piece of bacon. "They sound nice" said Grandpa as if he really wanted to meet them "Yeah! They are" "So what did you find in that old shed?" "I found a lot of things. I found a Tea Chest a diary wrapped in purple silk and a lot more other things.

Weeks past and Yugi met Duke Honda's worst nightmare or so Honda calls him but Yugi seems to think he is really nice Yugi also met up with Jonouchi's younger sister Shizuka. The date is the 12th of February and Jonouchi is acting like a real jerk and Anzu is getting all friendshipy and Honda and Duke are hanging out with Shizuka and Mai and Kabia are going out "Its like history is repeating its self." Yugi thought to him self.


	2. Yugi, Yami Chapter 2

Two months passed and it was a fine Saturday, Yugi was in the old school house reading the diary. Yugi had just finished the page and thought for a moment "How could this diary be for me when I was not born in 1989 or who ever this diary really belongs to could have gotten it earlier and they might not have written in it until 1989 but someone else must have been named Yugi Mouto." Yugi thought then sighed. Then thought again "Or maybe their nick name was Yugi and their last name was Mouto, but what was their real name?" Yugi thought, "Maybe if I keep reading I will find out their real name." Yugi said out loud.

Yugi read for two whole hours and never found out his name. In that Two Whole hours Yugi read nearly all the entries he just needed. To finish the rest of the page. One minute later he was finished the page and still no name. Yugi then looked at the very last page to see if there was a name. Yugi found the name. The name was Yami Mouto. Yugi had achieved his goal (which was of course finding the name).

Yugi left the old school house and went up to the house then up to his room. All he could think about was all the entries he read. Yugi remembered reading four or five entires about this place in the bush. Yugi was going to take all of his friends into the bush and go exploring and find places to swim and have a picnic.

Then next day was of course Sunday and Yugi had invited all his friends over (Including Mai and Kabia). After lunch Yugi suggested they all went for a bush walk. Grandpa was terrified because of the fire danger "Its eighty two degrees out there Yugi, I'm terrified. Grandpa said looking terrified "Don't be Gramps. I'm sure well be all right" Jonouchi said. So Yugi and his friends went up stairs and got into their swimmers then pulled clothes over their swimmers and then went to explore. Of course everyone brought a towel and something to carry for the picnic all though Honda was left carrying the esky that had in it, food, drinks, plates and knives and forks.

Everyone found a great place to swim and have a picnic. While Yugi fell asleep everyone else noticed a big cloud of black smoke. Quickly Jonouchi woke Yugi and said "Yug look a big cloud of black smoke." Jonouchi said while pointing at the black smoke.


	3. Yugi, Yami Chapter 3

Hey people this is my last chapter but I will be writing more fics and I hope you all read them. My sister and I make up fics and I will write them because my sister doesn't have an account. So look forward to more fics from me.

I hope you like my last chapter.

Yugi quickly pulled on his shirt and told everyone to pack up. No one could see any fire but they could seriously smell smoke. They all started to run as fast as they could but they were to slow. Yugi looked back and seen yellowy red flames. "There's no chance for us now. Were all goners" Said Mai in that voice she used at dullest kingdom when she surrendered "Your wrong Mai, there's still a chance for us I just know it." Téa sounding like she was about to cry "Téa's right there still is a chance for us" Said Yugi like he was about to duel.

Yugi started to run across the mountain "Yugi where are you going?" Ryou said in his British accent "Just leave the fool go" said Bukura "Just follow me." Yugi said back to Ryou. Everyone followed Yugi. Everyone looked back five minutes later and still seen yellowy red flames. Yugi and his friends ran around corners and up the mountain "Yugi where are you taking us" said Mai "I'm taking you to a place. Nobody knows where is it." Yugi said back to Mai "Yug if no one knows where it is then ho do you know where it is?" Asked Jonouchi "I know where it is because I read it in a diary. The diary is in that old school house near my own house." Yugi replied getting puffed out. Everyone just followed Yugi and five minutes later they climbed a pile of dirt with rocks in it everyone made if safely and then everybody came to a dark gloomy cave "This it the place, the place that Yami went to. But how could he see?" Yugi thought

"Well Yug are you just gonna stand there? Let's go" Jonouchi said as the flames came closer and closer, burning everything in its path. "I'll go first." Said Yugi sounding really brave and unafraid. They all went in and everyone was on their hands and knees. They all were crawling for ten minutes and then came to a stop "We should rest for a minute or two." Yugi said sounding really puffed out. Three minutes later they heard a loud noise above them "What's that?" Honda said "That's the fire its right above us we must keep moving." Yugi said getting on to his hands and knees. Everybody was crawling behind Yugi. Mai was complaining that this wasn't good for her hair because it was touching the ground.

Yugi stopped then felt all around in front of him then he felt in front of him again and felt nothing. Yugi then laid on the ground and felt around again there he could feel hard stone "Follow me Jonouchi" said Yugi "What for?" Jonouchi replied. Jonouchi helped Yugi and then everyone else came down in to the circle of stone.

They all fel asleep and then they all woke up in the morning. Yugi woke up first the Jonouchi "Are we dead?" Said Jonouchi sounding really sleepy "No we aren't, Jonouchi" Said Yugi. When everyone woke up Yugi lead them all out of the tunnel to see that everything was burnt. "Yugi you saved us all" Said Ryou "Yeah! Nice job Yugi" Mai said.

Everyone then went back through the bush then back to Yugi's place and everyone was there including the parents "Jonouchi" Yelled Shizuka running to Jonouchi "Shizuka" Jonouchi said hugging Shizuka. All the parents were relived that their kids were all right. Everyone (Including the parents) stayed at Yugi's house for dinner.

Then next day everyone went to school. "Hey look there they are" Yelled a kid that goes to that school. "How did you escape the fire?" "Did any of you get hurt?" thousands and thousands of questions came at all of them in one hit and everyone was surrounding them (As if they were popular.)

After school everyone went home (I mean its not like they stayed at school 24-7.) Yugi went home and went in to the old school house and started writing.

AN: I'm sorry about my grammar.


End file.
